Runaway Me (edited version, Angelica's POV)
by mikersty
Summary: When I Angelica wrecks Drew (Daddy)'s home office and was punished for my bad behavior, I decided to run away to Tommy's backyard.
1. Chapter 1 - Naughty Me

I was in Drew's Office, humming happily while making paper dolls with heart holes and graffiti all over the walls and cabinets. Office documents were all over the floor, photocopiers and fax machines were being stuffed with many papers. Drew then entered and stopped short when he saw the mess. He was my daddy. "ANGELICA!" he shouted. "Oh! Hello, daddy." I said. "Angelica! What did Daddy say about playing in his study?" scolded Daddy. "Mmmm" I mumbled. "Didn't Daddy tell you not to play in here?!" Daddy continued. "Didn't Daddy specifically explain to you about a hundred times how important his papers are?!" "Yes, daddy." I apologized sweetly. "I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again. I promise!" "Angelica, it's not gonna work this time!" Daddy said furiously. "Ok...I'm really, really sorry, daddy, dear. I promise, I'll never, ever..." I complained to an ignored and furious Daddy. "You're not being sincere, young lady!" he said. "This time, you're in big trouble!" he finished "Daddy, you're silly. I can't be in trouble" I calmed Daddy down a little "I'm Angelica, your only daughter, your princess, your cupcake, your little tax shelter." Daddy thought to himself for a moment, but he was ready to put the foot down. He had his nerves up to punish me, he was opening the door and putting me in my bedroom) "No Buts because you are gonna stay in your room!" scolded Daddy furiously. "But, daddy-" "You're gonna stay in your room and think about what you've done!" he cut me off and slammed the door leaving me hurt. He then went down the stairs, smiling "Well, I did it. I actually did it. I disciplined Angelica." "I hope you weren't too hard on her." replied Charlotte (i.e. Mommy) "Oh, no. Our daughter's a fairly mature girl. I think she'll take it well." Breaking glass was heard. I was so furious that I tore all of my room apart. I whacked a Saturn-shaped toy "It's not fair!" I shouted. It was followed by yanking on window curtains, causing them to soon fall off) "It's not fair! It's! Not! Fair!" I gasped for air."Wait a minute. I know! I'll run away. Yeah, that's it. Then they'll be sorry they punished me." I sneaked out of my room, stopping when I saw Daddy. "Charlotte" he called out for my Mommy "Something's wrong with the fax machine." "Use the one in the bedroom." "If it were my decision, you know what I would say. I'm always right, you know these things. Listen, I am telling you the junk bond market is coming back and I, for one, intend to be in a position to take advantage of it." she replied when talking on her phone.


	2. Chapter 2 - Running Away

I made it outside, carrying Cynthia as well as a small collection of other toys. I deactivated the alarm to a red toy electric convertible and put my things inside before climbing in myself. I buckled Cynthia in and drived off down the sidewalk. "Ahh, the open road! We made it, Cynthia." I said in relief. "Sweet freedom!" There was Indistinct radio chatter. I looked to my left and seed a police car driving down the street.) "Uh-oh. The cops." I gasped, then turned to Cynthia "Act natural". I looked at the police officer in the car's passenger seat and us exchanged smiles. The police officer eated a doughnut. The police car pulled away.) "Phew! That was close." I sighed. A basketball bounced in front of my car. I gasped and hit the brakes, stopping inches in front of it. A boy wearing a baseball cap stepped out to retrieve the ball and then talked to me. "Hey, kid." said the boy. "Whatcha doin'?" "I'm running away from home. You are named Hooper with two brackets between the next E" I replied. "Oh. Hey, what di-" Hooper(e) was about to say. "Don't touch the car!" I cutted him off. "Sorry." apologized Hooper(e). "You know, I ran away once. Why don't you go to the park? That's where most of the kids go when they run away." "Well, I would, only I'm not allowed to cross the street." I suggested. I drove off suddenly, causing the boy to drop his basketball. I continued to drive down the sidewalk. "I wonder what Tommy and his little baby friends are doing." I said to myself. I drove to the Pickles' residence and parked my car in the side lawn. "I'm hungry." I begged. "Come on, Cynthia—let's get some chow." I grabbed Cynthia and leaved the car. I [poorly] concealed it behind some large leaves. "It's really gettin' late." I continued "I musta been runned away for twenty minutes by now. I bet mommy and daddy are real worried! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!". Just around the corner were Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil lying in the grass looking up at the sky. "What do you guys wanna do?" asked my boyfriend who POV'd the last story named Charles Crandall Finster (i.e. Chuckie) (Forth wall alert) "I don't know." My cousin Tommy replied. "Wanna play Reptar?" "Okay." answered Phil and Lil, they decided which one they'd play. "I'm Reptar!" started Phil. "No, I'm Reptar!" Lil added. "You always get to be Reptar, Lillian!" Phil resumed. "Nuh-uh." Lil continued. You were Reptar last time, Phillip!" "One of you can be Reptar and one of you can be Baby Reptar!" suggested Tommy. "Okay." Phil resumed. "I'm Reptar." "No, I'm Reptar!" argued Lil. "You're Baby Reptar!" Phil shouted. "No, you're Baby Reptar!" argued Lil. Tommy watched them with an annoyed expression. Suddenly, he heared a sharp whisper. "Psst!" He gasped and looks toward the source of the sound. "What was That?" A bush visibly rustled. "It's something in the bushes." Lil wondered. "Might be a monster." added Phil. "I'm scared, Tommy!" hushed Chuckie. "Well, somebody better go in there and see..." suggested Tommy. The bush continued to rustle. Lil pushed Phil toward it "Go see what it is." "You go—you're Reptar." "No, you're Reptar, Phillip!" "No, you are, Lillian!" they brawled. "Come on!" interjected Tommy. "We'll all go!" "It better not be a monster, Tommy!" begged Chuckie. "Uh, hello. Is somebody in there?" wondered Tommy. leaping out of the bushes, it was me, wearing an evil grin stood. Chuckie screamed. "It's worse than a monster; it's Angelica!" he warned the others. "You babies are so dumb!" I said to them "There's no such thing as monsters!" "What are you doing here, Angelica?" asked Tommy. "Yeah" added Phil "and how come you're hiding in a bush?" "Shh! Not so loud! I'm running away from home." I whispered.


End file.
